Red and Belle
by Rosescar684Gismo
Summary: There is always a story behind the fairytales and sometimes the stories had not been correctly dated, but what if all the classic tales we grew up with all lived in coexistence. Join Red and Belle in their quests to find out who they truly are and who the real villain is because sometimes the wrong villain becomes the right hero. And sometimes the hero becomes the villain.
1. Prologue

Before I begin this tale I must say the only way one can truly love and embrace a story is to know it's past.

I once was a good girl, but that changed when the man I loved thought I had died and remarried. My two beautiful children were then to be brought up by the evil queen. She ruined their lives, their pain turned into my fury I then became evil like my mother and that is something I could never forgive myself for.


	2. The Wolf

Red Riding Hood that's what they call me. I live alone in the woods in the kingdom of white. People call me notorious and a thief. Goldilocks and I have a past, after all, she is my sister but she is queen in the kingdom of hood. Yet she won't bear the name of Hood even though she does have a birthright to it.

You all know the story of the big bad wolf and I but you have only heard the version of the royal court. I think it would be best if you knew the truth. Once upon a time my mother and father sent me into the woods with a basket of fresh baked goods, for my Grannie mother of my mother. Goldilocks was meant to take the goods but she loaded the job off on to me. So I walked out the palace gates and into Sherwood Forest. There are many roads and tracks in the forest but the road I chose is immoral way. Immoral way is home to the most corrupt of criminals but real estate is fairly cheap. My grandmother lives in between the gingerbread inn (a strictly witches facility) and the Big Bad Wolf. I walked down the track careful to keep my identity hidden, after all, being princess ensures a high ransom. I was passing the wolf's cottage when I saw him hoeing his vegetable patch. "Mornin Red, fancy that seeing you here today, a Tuesday of all days, wasn't your older sister, Princess Goldie, meant to be visiting your old gran today?" He said with a slight accent. His muscles rippled under his shirt, his golden hair flowed in the breeze, his Jade eyes sparkled as much as the precious stone. Most people don't realise that the wolf is actually a werewolf. "Well Goldie, didn't want to ruin her new boots and I would never pass up a chance to see you," I replied to the wolf straightening my skirts.

I finally reached Grannie's house things seemed out of place the door was slightly ajar, the garden unkempt and her rocking chair which used to sit on the porch was now smashed to bits on the lawn. I lifted the door knocker and knocked three times. "Come in," said a woman who sounds young. I walked in the door and saw grannie sitting by the fire reading a copy of the otherworldly times. Beside her was a collection of magazines and books ranging from; A complete guide to the species of faerie, Weapons, Spells and other ways to kill, Rags to Gowns the autobiography of Cinderella. Her Crystal Ball had a dozen or so messages waiting to be received.

Grannie looked different so I decided to question her. "Grannie, what purple hair you have?" I asked. Grannie then replied, "Do you like it I died it last week at the Fairy Kisses Boutique." I then noticed a hump on her back so I said, "Why have you suddenly developed a hunchback?" Grannie paused for a moment before saying, "I recently had a fall and my back hasn't fully recovered, no need to worry about me." Suddenly I noticed a dagger in her hand, cautiously I asked, "Grannie, why do you have a dagger?" Grannie looked at me but did not say a word.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Catherine, Red! I'm just dropping off the firewood." Said a voice that was so familiar I knew in an instant it was the wolf. Grannie took this moment of distraction as an opportunity and lunged. Luckily for me, I had fast reflexes. The wolf sensed my distress and came in teeth bared all out attacking the grannie.

After that day we had to lodge a case in court but for no apparent reason, my friend was deemed the Villain for killing the Grannie as well as for influencing me into thinking he was a nice man. Goldilocks broke the news to me later that night that I was apparently suffering a severe case of Stockholm syndrome. Two years later on my fifteenth birthday, my sister disowned me because of what had happened to grannie and also my parents were now dead leaving no one to influence her decision.


	3. Rumpelstiltskin

had nowhere to go until I remembered what my good friend the wolf told me, "If you are ever lost or alone contact the dwarves and ask for Rumpelstiltskin. He will be your guide." I followed that advice and contacted the dwarves via grannie's crystal ball which I was paying the credit for. I was told to wait for Rumpelstiltskin by the weeping girl, the weeping girl is a statue in the middle of the forest.

Whilst I wait by the statue I started singing the song that the Wolf and Goldilocks taught me as a child in the meadow.

As the Moon appears tonight,

You know no pain,

No one can trust the fey,

No one can trust the evil,

We will protect you and save you from yourself.

What happened to Goldie to make her hate me and the wolf?

"Red! It's me Rumpelstiltskin." I heard calling through the woods. Suddenly a dwarf entered the clearing he was roughly two feet tall, with slightly tanned skin which is surprising for a miner. Most noticeable of all was his red beard. He was clearly bald but he wore a hat that overshadowed his eyes. He dropped a large game bag at my feet. "I heard about Jack Wolfe, he was me mate well I'm gonna miss him," the dwarf said to me. He reached into the sack and pulled out two caviar sandwiches and a scotch flask. "Hello, Sir. Would you be able to assist me in freeing Jack?" I asked the dwarf politely. The moment he finished his meal he dragged me through the undergrowth into a vast clearing and at the very centre there was a cottage.

The cottage was white brick with a thatched roof. There happened to be a red brick chimney. The door was made of mahogany with and ebony knocker. When we reached the porch Rumpie as I will now refer to him, kicked off his boots and took out a brass key. He put the key in the lock and we walked inside. We entered into the kitchen and dining area. There was a woman working at the stove making what seemed to be apple pie.


	4. Snow White's Demise

The woman turned around to look directly at me. "Boys, go check the perimeter wards! Red? You look just like your father, but you have your mother's breasts. Darling, I won't bite. Make yourself useful and chop the pumpkin." Said the woman, hair black as raven's wings, lips as red as blood freshly spilt, skin as white as snow. She then embraced me the way a mother embraces her child.

"What? Who are you? How do you know my parents? Did you sleep with them? What is a pumpkin and do you chop it the same way you chop up a person?" I questioned because this woman is seriously freaking me out. "Poor dear, you honestly don't know. Do you? I'm your aunt, your father Robin was my brother, sadly only he knew our mother she died shortly after I was born. A pumpkin is the big orange plant you set your bag on. How do you know how to chop up people?" Snow said to me. I only smiled. She looked me in the eye. I stayed there for a few days, I left after Snow ate the apple. I rode off into the sunset towards my home kingdom, ready to challenge my sister to my throne.

I walked down the corridors of the castle I roamed in my past, the guards who watched me as a child and laughed, grasped their puny swords in fear. The looks in their eyes were all I needed to see to know that they knew I had fifty daggers and swords, they knew that when I wield them I never miss for they were the ones who taught me this skill and over time I exceeded their abillity.

"She's here, you imbecile! My sister should not be here!" My sister yelled at a guard whom I instantly recognised as Friar Tuck, the man who raised me and my sister amongst the merry men whilst my father was doing who knows what, in an instant my sister dropped her voice to a whisper so quiet I had to strain my ears when I was standing a metre away, "You were supposed to watch her, protect her, she is now an open target for Maleficent. My sister is all I have left, my mother is nothing. It's your fault she is here. If she dies your blood will be the next to spill." Tears poured down Goldie's face.

"Hello, Goldie," I say as I throw my dagger at her crown. The clang as the crown hit the ground rang throughout the ballroom. "Mummy is that her, is she auntie queen Red?" said a pair of toddlers who could barely talk, to Goldie. "I'm going to get Jack," said Friar Tuck leaving the room. "Yes, my dears, yes, she is. Go say hi. Red what are you doing here?!" my sister said to her apparent children then to me. "None of your business, hello little ones what are your names?" I say to my backstabbing, two-timing, throne stealing, life ruining, family wrecking, bitch of a sister and her children.

"Their names are Jack and Jill." says a voice I haven't heard in years. My first instinct is to kiss him but instead, I fainted only to wake up in my old room. "Where am I?" I say to the first person I see. "You're safe at home, with your family." said that all too familiar voice again. Suddenly, it hits me that voice is Jack. "Jack!" I cry out so happy yet so scared.


	5. Return to Leave

"Goldie! Red is awake! She is crazy again, bring the kids!" Jack called down the empty hallway. Something wasn't right because one Jack was supposed to be in prison rotting away and two he told Goldie to bring the kids which could only mean Jack is Goldie's husband. This cruel cruel world locked me in my castle to be tortured.

Looking around my room I could see my first bow polished till it shone, my first, second and third daggers lined up along the shelf. I saw my past flash before my eyes; Merry Men, Jack, Mother's death, Father's murder, Grandfather's death, My Aunt, Goldie. Wait, my aunt. Oh, that's right, dad is Robin Hood from the kingdom of white which means Snow White is my auntie. That explains why she reminded me of dad. How did she get the scar?

The scar, it was old yet new, it looked as though it had been there all her life yet it looked as fresh as the bread in the oven. The wound was deep otherwise there would be no scar. Something about the way her flesh formed a raised heart, who would do such a thing to a child.

The Evil Queen. Stupid me.

Tired and weary I walked into my wash chamber to bathe after three years only washing in creeks. The smell of salt filled the room, the humidity was overwhelming. "Hello." OK I must be hallucinating because there is a mermaid in the bathtub. "Did I startle you?" said the mermaid, her voice lilting on the air, soft and innocent at first vengeful and sinister after a second. "Yes, who are you and why are you here? If you do not answer me I will alert the guards to your presence they will then apprehend you and take you for trial before Goldilocks." I said to the mermaid, my hand tightening its grip around my sword. "My master sent me to alert you of her plans to assist you in your escape, I am not to say my name or I will be struck dumb like my sister Ariel, who died out of love for a human like you." Her voice grew more sinister but it still had an air of innocence to it. "Quiet now Aquila, we don't want to alert the guards now do we. Hello, I am Harpie, daughter of the first harpie and the first warlock. I can assist you in your escape in exchange for your first and only born child, who upon birth will be sent into another realm to dwell until she seduces and becomes pregnant by Sleeping Beauty's unborn son whom will also be sent to this realm of which I speak." said a woman whose wings were an eagles the jet black of her warlock's robes, her hair was a purple ombre. Her most distinctive feature her horns a sign of a warlock's magic, but her wings screamed harpie. "What's in it for you if you assist me?" I said cautious because her price seemed rather odd for an all powerful woman. "Homos." The woman muttered under her breath. "I will tell you once we have left quick your window of escape is closing. Come with me now or live here." The woman said before she jumped out the window the mermaid had vanished. Seeing no point in staying I jumped landing in the back of a hay cart. "Now can you tell me?" I said to the woman who was testing my patience levels. "Stupid Homo. Will you ever learn you are always in danger and now you left your best hopes of survival. Well anyway, I'm helping you because one should always play fairly when one has the winning cards." The woman said setting the horse into action. I took the ride as a chance to assess the situation.

Harpie

The best way to win a war is to take the hero and turn them against themselves, make them their own enemy,-Rosescar I turned Red against her family and made her my ally if only she realised I am the enemy who will take the world. My mother always said take the world by a storm, flood it with fear and envy, crush it with wrath, take with greed and avarice, long for the forbidden with lust, command slaves with sloth, take pride in what you have done and revel in the glory, for what once was good is now evil and what once was indestructible is now dust. I follow that advice in hopes that one day I will have what I want and I can rule both the world of magic and the world of machines. Then and only then will I be satisfied. Now if this Homo Sapiens will shut up and quit whining I might actually enjoy the ride into the woods. "Go to sleep people won't notice a girl sleeping in the haycart." I said to the girl and for once she actually obeyed. If only my horns were easily hidden then I could take the castles. I am surprised this homo hasn't worked out that I am the one and only Maleficent who wrecked everyone's lives. Mother was a trickster she lied to a women and scratched their eyes out, I can't wait till we arrive at the women's ice palace. Rapunzel was stupid and therefore lost her eyes but her powers could never be explained.

Goldie

"Red, where are you? Is that saltwater. Maleficent has taken her. Send the soldiers. We have to find her." I said, the fear bubbling from within. My children remind me of her, hair, eyes, spirit. How can I live if my sister is gone. I've lost her once I am not losing her again.


	6. Suicide Attempts and hidden attractions

I waited for the perfect moment to jump from the back of the wagon. The moment came; I jumped aiming for the bushes. I sat there for a while. I hate life. There was, is and will always be no way out. My sister lies for the throne, my one true love married my sister. I need to find somewhere to stay. I spied a stable in the distance and started to run.

Rumpelstiltskin

*Beep* 'Hey Queen Goldie it's Rumpelstiltskin. Any news of Red? If you hear anything forward the info to my brothers the dwarves. Bye.' *Beep* I turn off the crystal ball and pull the ring out of my satchel. If only Red realised that I love her. When I find her I will bring her to my home where we can live happily forever. Surely Goldie would allow that. I had to try that's what matters, for Red I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond. I love Red for her striking gaze and deep grey blue eyes. Her blonde hair pulled back into two braids. How she carried herself with dignity and authority. "Rumpie? We have a lead on Red. East lagoon two miles south of the meeting barn used by the merry men." Derek our farmhand declared to me.

Ghost of Maid Marion

Red, my beautiful daughter, don't do this. Your life is precious. Don't give up now. Everything that Goldie has done was for you. Like her mother, she believes pain is the way to protect the ones you love. There is someone out there who loves you more than they need the air that you breathe. I'm afraid I can be of no more assistance. Don't kill yourself, stay alive, do it for Goldie, do it for me. My advice was pointless Red tightened the noose and jumped. Her face slowly turned blue; dead like my body. I watched as my daughter went unconscious. I was about to leave when a sudden bang erupted in the room. "Red! No!" Cried Rumplestiltskin. He ran to her and lifted her restraints. I could feel my spirit dissolve and transfer its location.

Barn Mice

The blonde girl and the small red head then went to sleep in the hay. So we went and nibbled at the food in his ruck sack.

 **Thx for reading hope you enjoyed please comment and vote if you liked it or want to suggest improvements.**

 **Comment your fav character**

 **Vote if you ship Redskin**

 **Comment if you would like notifications of when I update**

 **Vote if you think Redskin are** otp

 **Follow me if you would like more books**


	7. Queens and Their Children

Eight months two weeks three days four hours later

~Red~

I've been officially queen for three months now as Goldie has finally grown some sense and let me have my throne. My coronation took place the day after my wedding to Rumplestiltskin. What worries me more is that soon I'll be a mother. After spending so many years an outlaw it never had occurred to me that one day I may settle down and start a family. I wouldn't be in this state if Rumpie chose not to save me in the hayshed.

~Jack~

"Jack, I need to ask you a question," stated Rumplestiltskin, my best mate who also married Red. "Yeah sure, what is it?" I questioned as I was curious to know how Red was doing. Red was like the brother I never had. I remember how when Red was younger Goldie and I would take her for long rides through the woods and picnics in the meadows. The song we used to sing to get her to sleep now the lullaby for our children. I was brought back to my senses by Rumpie. "What is it like being a father?" He asked I could see the fear, desperation and hope in eyes. I never got to answer as a scream erupted through the halls. In an instant, Rumpie and I were on our feet that scream could mean only one thing. Red was in labour.

~Goldie~

"Jack and Jill. Go to bed, mama has to help Auntie Red deliver the baby." I said as I shut the door to my children's nursery. I then ran down the passage way and into the royal delivery room. I arrived the moment the newborn princess entered the world. The infant was an image of perfection. Her eyes storm grey and her lips pink as the petals of a tulip. Her red curls streaked with blonde. The moment couldn't last as an old enemy suddenly appeared.

~Harpie~

"I'm back!" I declared as I raised my hands to the sky. I chuckled as Red's face turned to fear. "How are my favourite family members?" I asked just for fun. The infant cried when she saw me. "You're not our family. It's not possible." Goldilocks declared her body in a defensive stature. "That's not how you should greet your Grandmother," I said whilst twisting my locket chain. "Grandmother?" Red asked dazed and confused. The infant knew something was up.

"Your father Robin Hood is one of my sons," I revealed. Rumplestiltskin was first to react.

"Sons?" he asked I knew what he was thinking; am I his evasive mother? He's right I am. "Rumplestiltskin, I have nine sons and you're one of them."

 **Thx for reading hope you enjoyed please comment and vote if you liked it or want to suggest improvements. Sorry about the short chapter.**

 **Comment your fav character**

 **Vote if your mind was just blown.**

 **Comment if you would like notifications of when I update**

 **Vote if you think this book should be continued.**


	8. The Fall of Goldilocks

~Red~

"What do you want with me?" I questioned Harpie. I don't know why but I felt like I made a deal with her before but not exactly sure when. I looked at my daughter and I knew, she's the price. "I think you already know." Harpie spoke with a devilish grin. The nerve of that woman. Harpie leant down over my daughter's cradle, she wriggled her fingers over Belle's head. Snap. Belle was gone all that was left was a purple cloud. Harpie then swished her cape and left the room. "One last payment to collect, Goldie where did you leave it now. Was it the nursery?" Goldie and I chased Harpie down the hall. We knew we had to stop her before she stole any more children.

~Goldie~

My sister couldn't continue the chase but I could so I followed Harpie all the way out of the castle and into the woods. She then disappeared into a house along immoral way. I quickly ran inside to discover three bowls of porridge. Curious I tried them. The first and largest bowl was too hot so I cast it aside. The second bowl was a bit smaller and too cold so I put into the saucepan that was on the stove. The final and smallest bowl was just right and I couldn't help myself so I ate it all up.

I then proceeded to the living room and found three chairs. Seeing as it wouldn't hurt to sit in one I walked over to the largest. The largest chair was made of dark leather and was way too masculine for my liking. The second chair was smaller and covered in silk it was too feminine for my liking. The third and smallest chair was the perfect size but sadly was too weak to hold my weight and crumbled beneath me.

I then proceeded up the stairs and found three beds. I went over to them the first was too hard, the second too soft and the third just right. Tired and weary I fell asleep.

Several hours later I awoke to hear voices downstairs.

"Someone's been eating our porridge." said the first voice.

"They put mine on the stove but it too has been eaten." said the second in a feminine tone.

"Mummy! Daddy! They ate mine all up and I'm hungry." said the final voice it sounded as though voiced by a child.

The voices then went into the living room.

"Mummy! Daddy! My chairs broken!" Said the childlike voice.

"Son, we will get revenge for you. Noone messes with the three bears and lives." Said the other voices in unison.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, it was too late to hide.

"Someone's been sleeping in our beds." stated the feminine voice.

"Mummy! Daddy! There still here. Look!" cried the child.

The bears proceeded to attack me they then left me knowing I would die from the wounds they inflicted.

 **Thx for reading hope you enjoyed please comment and vote if you liked it or want to suggest improvements. Sorry, the chapter was so short.**

 **Comment your fav character**

 **Vote if you thought the retelling of the three bears was good.**

 **Comment if you would like notifications of when I update**

 **Vote if you think Goldie just died**


	9. The Grim Reaper

Red

I heard a shrill scream erupt through the woods. I picked up my pace I had to find Goldie before it was too late.

{3 days later}

Friar Tuck

"King Rumpelstiltskin, Lord Jack Wolf, the merry men still have not sighted your wives." I declared in a solemn voice to the former and current kings. Jack continued to gaze out the window whilst Rumpelstiltskin watched his niece and nephew sleep. Jack then turned around, "Friar Tuck you know our wives better than anyone else alive. You haven't found them because they don't want to be found. There is only one way now you can find them and that involves the Snow Queen." Rumplestiltskin was startled by this sudden outburst of words. "Jack, I'm not sure if you know, but the Snow Queen is Goldilocks' mother. She banned us merry men from contacting her when Robin married Maid Marion. If you want the girls found you're going to have to travel there yourself." I replied in a very regretful tone. "The Snow Queen is Goldie's mother, she told me it was Rapunzel," Jack replied in a voice that told me he thought he had been lied to. "They're the same person!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted. The two then started bickering so I left the room.

Snow Queen/Rapunzel(She speeketh in old english i used shakespeare-translator/ to get the correct text)

I satteth peacefully on mine throne beside mine girlfriend Snow White. the lady looked so serene as the lady braided mine sixty-foot hair. the lady ceased braiding, cameth to sitteth upon mine lap and putteth that lady arms around mine neck. o lord, sir! The throne room doors flew ope and in hath walked what hath appeared to beest the visage of mine ex-lover carrying a wench in an emerald dress with 7ft hair. The one with the visage of mine ex-lover looked at me then looked at the wench. those gents then saw mine girlfriend and cocked that lady headeth. "Who is't art thee and the wench with an em'rald dresseth and seven foot hair at thy feet?" "Pardon me your highness, but my sister Goldilocks is dead and I long to bring her back to life." stated the person with the visage of mine ex-lover. "Goldilocks! the lady is mine daughter. To bringeth mine daughter back to life; seek the queen who slept for a hundred years, taketh a lock of that lady hair, then bringeth this lock of hair to the weeping wench and lodging the lock on mine daughters heart and cry true tears upon this lock all the while saying, 'Hazeldineatta I summon thee, raiseth mine sister from eternal slumber. "

Red

I took heed of the instructions and carried my sister out of the palace. "Red, stop! Listen to me, I may be your aunt but even I would not allow you to risk so much for family." Snow White declared crying. "You don't know what family is. You have nine brothers and the only one you ever told me of was my father. You never told me the dwarves were your brothers. Why?" I cried. "I am great deal older than the dwarves how am I supposed to know that my apparently dead mother had eight more sons when her grandchildren were born. Robin, I'm sorry." Snow White said her tears forming wet patches on her cheeks. "I'm not my father, I don't buy this sentimental crap!" I yelled as I ran carrying my sister down the steps. All I had to do was find Sleeping Beauty, steal her hair, then place her hair on my sister's heart next to the weeping girl, cry real tears and say some stuff. Easy. In fact, the weeping girl is on the route to Sleeping Beauty so I'll leave Goldie's body there.

Carefully I placed my sister's body at the base of the statue. I placed her hands in a more restful position and tried her to make her as comfortable as possible. I started walking towards the castle but I turned my head back; to the unkeen observer, Goldie was merely napping in the woods. The woods grew denser as I neared the palace. The palace was next to a large lake the swan lake to be exact where Sleeping Beauty's mother and father first met. Come to think of it that's where my great-grandparents met.

I could hear crying as I neared the palace. "Why him? Why now?" a woman sobbed. I entered the clearing to see a woman with her head on her arm against the well. "Aurora?" I asked something was familiar about her honey-toned hair. I noticed she wore a black mourning dress. "Go away? You won't understand." cried Aurora looking up. "Understand what?" I asked surely what it is couldn't be as bad as the past few days. "My son has been kidnapped!" Aurora wailed. Kidnapped? "I know how you feel, my daughter was taken several days ago. I never got to hold her." I said holding back the tears. "I didn't know," Aurora replied wiping her face. "Since you and I here now I need to ask you for something," I stated because it was worth a shot. "What do you need?" Aurora queried. "I need a lock of your hair to summon Hazeldineatta daughter of death," I answered. Aurora raised her eyebrows. "Is that all? Easy. I haven't met my daughter yet. Let me summon her with you." Aurora said in an authoritative tone. "Daughter?" I inquired. "Why did my brother's family have to be so ignorant? Whilst I was in my hundred year slumber I conceived a child by death, I gave birth without realising it when I awoke death greeted me telling me of the child." Aurora said clearly humoured by my remark.

Aurora and I walked back along the path from which I came. As we neared my sister's body I could feel a strong presence. Shivers went down my spine. The birds stopped singing. The scent of old dusty books filled the forest.

"Aurora darling, I believe you don't remember me. Hello, I am Death. I have someone of yours. Hazeldineatta, your mother and her brother's grandchild are here." a skeleton wearing a grey cape said in a very regal tone. Aurora looked at him in dismay. "Greetings mortals, I am Hazeldineatta, daughter of Aurora and Death (Death, Death, Death, Death...), raiser of the dead and messenger the deities. How can I be of service to you my mother and your mortal family?" Hazeldineatta said in a very soft and delicate voice like the petals of a rose. "Hazeldineatta, my child, we wish to raise Goldilocks Hood from the dead. How did you know we needed you?" Aurora answered in a disdainful motherly tone. "Mother I shall raise the woman of which you speak. I can sense it when you need my service as half of the blood that runs through my veins comes from you. Now tell where is Goldilocks so I may raise her from eternal slumber." Hazeldineatta declared. "Goldilocks is laying at the base of the weeping woman ten feet away. By the way, I love your dress, who made it?" I asked perplexed by the beauty of Hazeldineatta. Her hair was pulled into pigtails each length reaching her knees. She wore a pink dress that faded out to white, the sleeves were off the shoulder and lined with pearls. As she spoke her eyes shifted between grey and blue. She was very beautiful considering her ivory skin and auburn hair but some things can't be helped.

Hazeldineatta bent down over Goldilocks. She ran her hands through Goldie's hair undoing every knot. She snapped her fingers and a white rose appeared, she tucked it behind Goldie's ear. She then gave Goldilocks a kiss on the cheek. Goldie opened her eyes and embraced Hazeldineatta. Shocked by the sudden display of affection Hazeldineatta whimpered.

"Red!" Goldie cried when she saw me.


	10. Red Riding Hood's Fate

Hazeldineatta

I knew I shouldn't stay. I should've left when I had the chance. But of course a chance to exit hell, that's like heaven. Really those are just two halves of father's kingdom in the underworld. I could sense that something was wrong. Everyone was tense. People were searching for the missing heirs to the thrones. I knew that they were still alive. And if they died I'd bring them back to life.

Adaline

I could hear an infant cry. The rain was falling. My husband was in town with his friends. I was left in our chateau in the woods. I quickly pulled on a coat and opened the door. On my porch, there was a wicker basket with a bundle of cloth. I walked over to the basket and picked it up. Once I had brought it in and shut my door I pulled back the top cloth. There lay an infant, eyes open and mouth gurgling. I lifted the infant from her sheets and watched an envelope fall. I bent down and picked it up it read:

Her name is Belle, look after her as if she were your own. She never needs to know that she came to be in your life this way. Raise her as her family cannot.

Signed Harpie White.

I pulled the infant close and whispered, "You're my little princess. Forever I will be in debt to the gods. Belle you're going to change the world."

Harpie

I have gotten rid of Belle and I will raise Dimitri to hate the royals and to know that love is pain. "Hush little princeling don't say a word,

The world all around you makes no sense.

People lie and forget.

You will not be remembered.

Only your Auntie will ever care.

I've watched my family be taken away from me.

Just know that you won't share my fate.

You're going to rule the world someday.

With a queen at your side.

And children at your feet.

But for now.

I will guide you.

But for now.

I will teach you.

But for now.

I will train you.

To be the king.

You're going to rule with your mind

lead with your heart

teach with your soul

discipline with your strength.

Now hush

Yes hush

My little princeling.

Hush now

Close your eyes

Tomorrow is a new day

Today will be yesterday

All your fears and worries will go

If you get some rest

Now Hush

Hush my little princeling

Sleep well Dream Big

Prepare for war."

I sang to Dimitri as I tucked him into sleep. Now to curse the servants to be household objects. I shall wait a bit to curse my boy. If he can find love as a beast then I can finally rid myself of my mother's curse.

Red

Goldilocks and I had returned to the palace. Our husbands greeted us with open arms. We invited Aurora and Hazeldinetta to stay with us. Every day Aurora and I would send out our men to find the children but every day our search was fruitless. Aurora and I were in the dungeons interrogating the criminals. If they knew anything then it would be helpful. Footsteps could be heard along the corridor. Derek appeared in the doorway of cell 13. He was dishevelled and his clothes torn. "Queens of White and Hood, we have searched the kingdoms every place except Lily Bay and the Province of Anura." "Then search there!" cried Aurora. "You haven't searched everywhere except Lily Bay and the Province of Anura. Have your men searched Giantsland, Faerieland or The bay of the Merfolk?" I asked. "no mam but we'll start searching right away." Derek replied leaving the cell.

Jack

Dream/flashback

A man was standing at the top of the tank, he blew a kiss down to a woman who seemed familiar. The man started descending into the tank. I could sense his emotion. He feared the tank. It's constant thrumming and branching darkness of the algae was enough to send him into tears. He had to fix the pump though; his village depended on it. If the pump wasn't fixed the village wouldn't survive the upcoming drought. As he climbed down the old wooden ladder he looked around. His ears were twitching. He was listening for something. Nothing could be heard. A few moments later he took in a deep breath and jumped. There was a loud splash as he collided with the water. It was so dark; the man could barely see his nose. Algae wrapped around his foot. He was caught fast. Desperate and running out of air the man thumbled around in his pocket for something, a photograph. The photograph was so clear. It could be seen throughout the tank. I looked closely at the image. It was a woman and an infant. In the bottom left-hand corner inscribed Miss Muffet and Baby Jack. The man continued to stare at the image as he lost consciousness. The man was dying, the closer he got to death the more his face began to change. I watched as his face turned into that of Red.

End of dream/flashback

In an instant, I knew what that dream meant. I turned to my wife who was sleeping peacefully. The silk sheets complimented her satin nightgown perfectly. Now was not the time to marvel at Goldie I had to wake her. I nudged her shoulder. Nothing.

"Goldie," I said as I nudged her a second time.

"Jack go back to sleep," Goldie said as she turned back over.

"Goldie," I said as I pulled the covers off the bed.

"What Jack?" Goldie said blinking.

"I think something is happening to Red."

"Why would you think that?"

"I can't explain now."

"Come on then we'll go check on her."

Goldilocks

I care about Red and all, but Jack getting me up in the middle of the night just for her is kind of annoying. I thought he got over that puppy love years ago. As we neared Red's room things seemed different. You couldn't hear her snores which were loud enough to be heard from the kitchens. I could smell salt water, again. I ran the final metres to her door and flung it open.

"Hello, Grandaughter. Oh wait that's right your mother escaped my grasp." said a woman with large black wings and a long red evening dress. She had auburn hair just like Hazeldinetta. She looked so much like Hazeldineatta they could have been family.

"Who are you?" I asked this woman intrigued me. The woman looked at me.

"I am mother Gothel. Surely Rapunzel has told you of me. Such a shame she left me for a man who then left her alone and with child. Ever since my other daughter and I set our sights on seeking revenge. We nearly achieved our goal but our first and second attempts at killing your father's second child failed but we a little advantage. You see once you have been raised once you can't be raised again. In our first attempt, Red was killed but my younger innocent little sister brought Red back. I tried again this time sending my distraught daughter Harpie to do the job. Harpie failed, a wolf stopped her. So now I am going to finish what I started." Gothel explained pacing back and forth.

"You killed my father. You tried to kill my sister. I will never trust you." I declared.

"So what I killed your father and stepmother, you became queen. Your sister symbolises the family you'll never have. Plus your sister is the reason Charming left. I don't think you realise but your sister wanted you dead." Gothel said snickering.

"I made my sister go on the run to protect her. My sister is my family. Charming was a pig anyway, my sister tried protecting me from him. She may have wanted me dead but she is the reason I am standing here today. You can't say you are a good person because you stole my mother as an infant. Tell me who is my mother's family?" I queried.

"Oh, child. I had every right to take your mother, her real family stole my lettuce. They soon forgot about her anyway, they had a new child. That child was your means your sister is your cousin not as close as you think." Gothel said her hand reaching for something.

"You will never hurt my sister. My mother already got her revenge." I replied in an arrogant tone.

"You don't believe me? Well, say goodbye to your sister because she's not coming back." As Gothel said pulled back a white curtain to reveal a tank of water and Red dangling above it in chains.

"No!" I cried. Jack and I ran forward to help but were forced back by a wall of lime green smoke. Gothel snapped her fingers and Red fell. Jack cried out in pain.

"This will be entertaining," stated Gothel, " I should kill people more often."

Red slowly lost consciousness. I looked into her eyes one last time and saw they had turned to the colour of ice. One last oxygen bubble floated to the surface and with that we knew she had died.


End file.
